Naruto protector
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto planet is destroyed and he barley escapes and Land on Namke after Poist war and pre Namek saga
1. Chapter 1

DBZ and Naruto are not mine

Naruto protector

The Namek Sage part 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been 500 year since the end of the Great Ninja war. Naruto has attained of Second Sage and was the first one to develop the art of ki on the planet. Naruto had his blond hair reaching to his back and a head band with the symbol of the Leaf village. He is no longer affiliated with the villages but became the self appointed guardian of the plant.

He looks to the sky as meteorites fall from the heaven "no," he thought as he sensed the power from the pods.

He flies to the disturbance and see four people exiting "one was a green man with blue hair. The next one had pink skin and was quit rotund. Naruto eyes narrowed as he saw another man looked human but had a helmet on. The last had Naruto trembling "that power," he thought.

In front of him was a short humanoid with pink skin and a helmet with horns on all four faces was a device on their eyes.

The green skinned man turns as his scouter beeps "Lord Freeza we have a person in the vicinity," said the man.

"Where is he Zarbon," said the short alien.

Naruto walks up "Lord Freeza I will handle this fighter," said pink big man.

"No I think he is too strong for either of you," said the short man named Freeza.

"You three will fight him together," said Freeza.

"Yes Lord Freeza," the three warriors said.

Naruto goes into a stance as his ki rises "What," said Zarbon as his scouter explodes "impossible it was at least 30,000" said the man. Naruto disappears killing the weakest member on the attack team.

Naruto charges the other two fighting them at the same time. Naruto kicks Zarbon in the ground making a crater.

He flies at the fat pink guy and trades blows with the alien. Naruto glares at the small alien "You're are next," shouted Naruto as he charged the short tyrant "you might a problem later on," said Freeza as he fires a beam out of his finger at Naruto sending him into a rock face.

Zarbon; Dodoria where leaving," said Freeza as he flies up and charges a giant ball in his hand and fire it at the planet wiping it out.

In space Freeza smiles "take care of them," he said as his ship blast off to their next destination.

A small pod is seen flying pout of the debris of the planet and the blond is seen battered and bloody eyes swollen and a tear drops down his face.

The pod head to a green planet and crashes near a settlement. A small child walk to the pod "what is this?" he asked.

"Dende what are you doing," said an elder alien.

Elder Moori this pod it crashed and it look like someone is inside but he is hurt," said the young child.

The elder look at the figure and gasp "we have to get him to village and heal him," said the kind elder.

The elder blasts the pod door and get Naruto out. The two fly back to the village with the injured ninja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

His eyes open "I am alive," thought Naruto as he winces from the pain. He looks around "Where am I," he thought.

A green child walks up "you up," said the alien.

Did you rescue me?" asked Naruto.

Yes my name is Dende; Elder Moori want to see you when you woke up," said the child.

"Thank you from rescuing me," said the blond.

An elder alien walks up "you're up," he said.

Naruto eyes the old alien "my name Moori elder of this village," said the elder.

"Namikaze Naruto; Sage of Six Paths," said the blond.

"I want to ask you a few thing about the energy that is in you," said the elder making Naruto stiffen.

"You might have saved me; but you have not earned my trust to divulge that information," said the blond.

"That is fine; but you are still hurt and I would recommend some rest before leaving this village," said the elder.

"Thank you Elder," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Over the month Naruto got accustomed living the aliens known as Namekians. He was helping in the field as showing his shadow clone jutsu; he became a member of village.

He was sparring with several warriors when he put his hand up "wait," said the blond.

What is it," said one of Namekian warrior.

"I sense some power level but they seem familiar," he said as his blond hair sway in the wind.

"We better get back and inform Moori," said another warrior.

The four fighters fly back to the village. Naruto stood in front of the elder "I am afraid this is the same person who destroyed my planet," said the blond.

"Head to the grand elder called Guru; he can give you a special power," said Moori.

"Elder; I should be here to protect everyone in this village," said the blond.

"No; you must unlock your true potential; head to Lord Guru and protect him," said the elder.

Naruto looks down "yes elder; but please stay alive," said the blond.

Naruto flies to the Grand Elder location which was a house on a point. Naruto is greeted by a young warrior "I come here on the request of Elder Moori," said Naruto.

"Who are you," asked the Namekian.

"My name is Naruto; however the name I was given since I was made a member of the village is Violin," said Naruto.

"Nail; you must bring him in; he means no harm," said the soft voice.

"Yes Lord Guru," said Nail.

Naruto is escorted to the throne of the elder "I sensed you power; yet you did nothing but help my people," said a big Namekian.

Naruto bows "it is an honor to meet you Lord Guru but I apologize for the dire new I have," said the blond.

"It is about the power you sensed?" asked Guru.

"I am afraid it is; and to be frank no one on this planet can beat him," said the blond. "Not even me," said Naruto.

"I was told you can give me a slight edge so I can protect this planet with ever fiber of my being," said the blond.

"I see you have good intention; I shall unlock you potential," said the Elder as he places his hand on Naruto head.

Guru hand glows as Naruto screams shattering part of the floor. Nail eyes widen at the sheer power "unbelievable," said the young warrior.

Naruto ki stop and he breathes in before collapsing "to have that much latent potential; however that was only a third of it due to the fact he could have killed every here just by his energy," said Guru

Nail was shaking "that was only third," asked the bodyguard.

"If I forced more of his potential out his future growth would have been stalled and he would not get any stronger," said the Elder

Nail take him to sleeping quarters and let him sleep it off," said Guru.

"Yes Lord Guru," said the warrior as he carries Naruto down a level and places him on a bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up "I must have passed out," thought Naruto as Nail walks in "good you're up; I have bad news," said the warrior

"Elder Moori's village was destroyed and everyone killed," said Nail causing Naruto eyes to widen and they narrow "who did it," said Naruto.

"I don't know but the villain's power was huge," said Nail.

"I am going to scout around Nail; protect Lord Guru," said Naruto as he get out of bed and flies out.

Naruto senses several ki and goes to the ones that are not as malicious but small. H e get to a cave and walks in "A house," said Naruto.

"Look different then the Namekian house," he thought. Naruto walks to the door but is stopped by a small child and a bald short guy "who are you," asked the bald short person.

"My name Violin but my real name is Naruto," said the blond.

"Who are you two?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Krill in and this Gohan," said the short man.

"You are too weak go home," said the blond.

"Where are looking for Dragonball," said Krillin only to be lifted by his shirt.

"What do you want them for?" growled Naruto unleashing massive killer intent

"We want to revive are friend who were killed in battle," said Gohan who was shaking

"You have a pure heart young Gohan; however that will get you only so far with your power level," said the blond.

A child walks out of the house "Dende," said Naruto as he hugs the young child.

"Naruto you're here," said the young Namekian.

"How did you survive; I was told you were all killed by these thugs," said Naruto.

"These two rescued me from those thugs," said Dende.

Naruto turns to the two earthlings "thank you for saving him; did you get anyone else?" asked Naruto.

Dende looks at the blond "I am sorry I was the only survivor," said the child.

Naruto looks down "Moori and your brother as well as the others will be avenged," said Naruto. I make this promise that this tyrant will die," said Naruto.

Naruto sees a blue haired female looking at the groups "Gohan who is this," asked the woman.

"My name is Naruto; what is your miss?" asked Naruto.

"I am Bulma; what are you doing on this planet?" asked the blue hair female.

"That is personal; but more important matter we need to get you guys the dragonballs to keep it out of this person hands," said Naruto.

"The Elder of this Planet has one; if one of you come with me I will show you the way," said Naruto.

"I will go; since Gohan is stronger than me; he can do a better job of protecting this place," said Krillin.

Naruto nods his head and he; Dende and Krillin fly to the elder's hut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto get to the hut and sees nail "we need to see Lord Guru," said Naruto

"I take they are here for the dragonballs?" asked Nail.

"I would like it if Lord Guru unlocked some potential for this earthling," said Naruto.

Naruto and Nail walk Krillin to the Elder "Naruto who is this?" asked Guru.

Krillin gets on one knee "my name is Krillin Lord Guru and I would like the Dragon you have so I can keep it safe," said the midget.

"I will give it to you; now I have one last thing for and that to unleash you hidden potential," said Guru.

"Krillin get beside the elder so he can give you more power," said Naruto.

Krillin get beside him as Guru does the same he did with Naruto making Krillin power increase substantially.

"Thank you Lord Guru," said Krillin as he flies off.

Naruto looks out the opening "thing are going to get much more hectic," he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

So this IS a new idea where Naruto crash land on Namek after his planet is destroyed.

Naruto power in the beginning is 40,000 due to his training

When his power is unlocked by a third it is hidden he is at 70,000 so he shit on everyone minus Ginyu and Freeza. He can't get stronger because his growth will stop from hitting his power ceiling with the unlocking.

I have no pairing at the moment it might be Bulma but that will change a few things. I will work on it


	2. The Namek Saga part 2

DBZ and Naruto are not mine

Naruto protector

The Namek Saga part 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was outside the hut when he sensed the child Gohan coming in fast "Gohan I take it you are here for the power up?" asked Naruto.

Yes Mr. Naruto," said the young child.

Follow me," said the blond.

"Lord Guru; the other earthling would like to see you," said Naruto.

"Bring him in," said the elder

Naruto head back outside and sees a person flying at the house. The person has black hair the defy gravity "May I help you?" asked Naruto

"Move aside; I have business with your elder," said the short man.

"Sorry he is busy," said Naruto.

Vegeta raises his palm and a ki ball appear "they I l will erase you," said the prince.

Naruto looks up "great; just what we need five more; big power levels," said the blond.

"What are you on about," said Vegeta.

"There are five power heading to the planet

Vegeta growled "damn Freeza called his elites; the Ginyu Force," he said.

Gohan walks out and gets into a stance "so what are you going do?" asked Naruto.

Krillin flies down next to Gohan

"As much as I hate to admit; we will have to team up," said Vegeta

"Very well; Nail stay here. I will go with these guys," said Naruto.

The four head to the camp scaring Bulma unintentionally taking the Dragonball. The four get to a gorge and see the other dragonballs as Vegeta flies "goo let call the dragon," said Vegeta.

Naruto walks "Vegeta; my advice don't wish for eternal life. It is a curse," said the blond.

How would you know?" asked Vegeta.

"I am five hundred year watching as my love one die without growing a grey hair my on head," said Naruto.

"Impossible; how you have immortality?" asked Vegeta.

I was the Kami of my world or as earthling call Guardian," said Naruto.

Naruto sigh "crap; I was hoping we can flee before they came," said the blond as the Ginyu Force appears.

Well Vegeta; Freeza is not pleased with your betrayal," said the purple alien with horn.

"Captain Ginyu," said Vegeta.

The leader turns his head "there are the dragonballs," said Ginyu.

Vegeta growls and throws the one he is holding but it is caught by the big blue alien. Thank you Burter," said Ginyu.

"I am the fastest in the universe," said the one named Burter.

"Krillin destroy the dragonball," shouted Naruto as Krillin tries to punch it but it disappears1 "I see," thought Naruto.

Naruto looks at the short green alien "you have control over time," said Naruto

"One of you has a brain," said the short alien.

"I been around the block a few times," said Naruto.

"You all can deal with the trash; I will take the dragonballs," said Ginyu as he levitates the item and flies away.

Naruto growls "you the handle the peons; I will go after the leader," said Naruto as he flies after Ginyu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto catches up with the captain and fire a ki blast at him "I see you caught up with me," said the leader.

The two stare each other down in mid air as the captain touch his scouter "I see you are only 30,000. Said Ginyu.

Naruto shouts as the number continue to rise "impossible it just jumped to 90,000. You think you are still a match for me," said Ginyu as he does a pose "Captain Ginyu," said the alien.

Naruto looks up "your pose is crap," said Naruto

"How dare you. I want to see you do better," said Ginyu.

Naruto goes through hand seal "Summoning Jutsu," said Naruto as a toad appears

"East, North, South, West," as he does Jiraiya stance.

"I am the Sage of Six Path and the man who get more then you in bed Namikaze Naruto," said the blond striking a pose.

Ginyu growl "I will not be undone," said the Ginyu as he does another pose "I am the captain of the Ginyu force; the strongest force in the universe; Captain Ginyu," said the leader.

Naruto looks at the moron "how was that" asked Ginyu.

"It was alright; I suppose but keep working on it; you'll be good eventually," said the blond

"Everyone is a critic," said Ginyu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two charges at each other and start to trade blows. Naruto punches the captain but he catches the punch and kicks Naruto into a cliff. Naruto recover and fire a ki blast as the captain who blocks it "what," said Ginyu as his arm hangs limp "what happen," asked the captain

"My own original attack called; Shocker ball which will paralyze the part of the body it touches," said Naruto.

"An interesting attack," said Ginyu.

Ginyu charges forward the two continue their battle; firing ki blasts at each other. Naruto charges another blast "ki Rasengan," said Naruto as he fire a blast at the captain of his attack he is known for sending the captain back.

"Impressive fighting," said the captain as he gets up and rams Naruto into a cliff and fire ki volley at the blond "but I was holding back," said the alien as he takes the dragonball and flies away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto get back up with a lot of injuries and torn shirt that was given to him by the Namekians and senses his comrade injured and another high. Naruto flies back and sees Gohan begin help up by a man with a red gi. Naruto flies down "are you guy alright?" asked Naruto.

The man looks at Naruto "who are you?" asked the man

"I am Naruto Namikaze and can I ask your name," said Naruto

"My name is Goku," said the warrior as Naruto closes his eyes.

"Are you related to Gohan; you both have the same ki and chakra signatures," said Naruto

"I am his father," said the man

Goku takes in Naruto's injuries and throws him a bean "eat that bean it will heal you," said Goku

Naruto eats it and his cuts disappear "well that is amazing," said Naruto "I feel much stronger," he thought.

The three remain members look at the two talking "hey don't interfere," said the red haired body builder.

"I think you should take him Goku as payback for beating Gohan," said Naruto.

"Right," said the hero.

The man named Recoome charges but fail to land a hit as Goku dodges with little effort. Recoome body glows purple and charges Goku who nails him in the gut making him hung over knocked out.

Goku turns to Naruto "can you stay out of this fight please?" asked the Saiyan hero.

Naruto walk over to a rock and sits down. I don't understand his level is only coming up at ten thousand," said the red skinned alien.

Naruto frown "those scouter are pointless he is hiding his power; I can sense it. It's on par with Captain Ginyu," thought Naruto.

Goku start to fight the two and show his superiority against Burter and the one named Jeice as he dodges eve attack even making them hit each other in mid fight.

Naruto looks as Goku glow red and sends Burter down only to be elbowed by Goku knocking him out. Naruto frown as Goku stare the last member down "Leave this planet and you will be spared," said Goku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Jeice flies off as Gohan and Krillin walk over to Goku. Vegeta growl and flies to Recoome landing on him kill him then blasting Burter "Vegeta; that was uncalled for," shouted Goku.

"Idiot; they would have killed your son and your friend if you come a second later," said Vegeta

Naruto walks "I am afraid I have to agree with Vegeta on this," said Naruto.

"You should have killed the one named Jeice; now he will get his captain and bring to battle," said Naruto calmly.

"I faced the one known a Ginyu and was beaten before powering up; he will strike quickly," said Naruto.

Goku turn his son and Krillin "I need you two to head the ship and grab the dragonball. The high power level are heading this way," said Goku.

The two earthlings fly off "Vegeta we might need your help," said Naruto.

"Let's do this," said Vegeta as Ginyu and Jeice fly down "I so which one took apart the team," asked Ginyu.

"It is the one in the red gi," said Jeice.

The leader turns to Goku "I will handle him keep the other two of my back," said Ginyu.

"Vegeta; I will handle Jeice; help Goku," said Naruto.

Vegeta smirks and flies off "Vegeta," shouted Goku as Ginyu attacks Goku.

Naruto flies a Jeice nailing him in the face. Naruto puts his hand out and fire a ki blast but is dodged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto trades blows with the red skinned fighter. Naruto kicks Jeice reappears behind him and kicks him in the ground.

Jeice gets up and forms a red ki ball in his hand "Crusher ball," he said as he fires the attack at Naruto who grabs it with his bare hand "that's it," said the blond bored.

Jeice back away with fear in his eyes "how," he said.

I can probably beat Ginyu if I had time to power up to my max and I was wear weight on ankle and arms," said Naruto.

Naruto hand glows and power up the attack causing Jeice to flee from the fight. "Coward," thought Naruto as the blond flies to Goku location and sees Goku standing over Ginyu "Goku has darker ki then before," thought Naruto

"I see; Ginyu must have switched with Goku body is that an attack he has. Ginyu flies followed by Jeice who showed up next to Ginyu.

Naruto flies down to the body of Ginyu "Goku; how did he take your body?" asked Naruto.

It was some kind of attack," said Goku.

Naruto hands glow "I will heal the hole in your chest with chakra," said Naruto.

The injury that Ginyu inflicted on himself before taking Goku's body heals and finally closes up. We have to get to the others and warn them," said Naruto.

Naruto help Goku up and supports him as the two head to the ship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Freeze's ship Gohan and Krillin dig up the dragonballs as Goku flew down with Jeice "Goku you beat that fool Ginyu. "Ginyu was a great fighter," said Goku in Ginyu's voice.

"Krillin; that is not dad," said Gohan as Krillin is knocked to the side by Ginyu. "With this body I am stronger than anyone here," said Ginyu.

"Jeice what is my power," said Ginyu as he power.

"Twenty thousand; sir," whispered Jeice.

"What is it; louder," said Ginyu

It's Twenty Thousand sir," shouted Jeice

"I am strong," shouted Ginyu before he stops "what that can't be right. That Saiyan power was at One Hundred Ninety Thousand.," said the captain

"That because he his is pure hearted only those with a pure heart can power up in Goku's body," said Naruto as he and Goku in Ginyu body flies down.

"What," shouted Ginyu

"You might miscalculation," said Naruto.

Jeice kill them,' said Ginyu.

Jeice flies up but is intercepted by Vegeta. "What do you think you going to do; when you lost to Recoome," said Jeice.

"Let's find out," said the Prince as he fights the last Ginyu member.

Naruto attacks Ginyu but is hold back so he doesn't hurt Goku body. Naruto kick Ginyu up and slams him into the ground.

"Ginyu was getting beaten "I only have one choice "Change now," said Ginyu as Naruto smirks letting the beam hit him.

Naruto power explodes and Ginyu astral form is sent back into Goku body "what," shouted Ginyu. "How did you not switch body," shouted the Captain.

Ginyu smirks as he looks a Gohan "change now," said Ginyu as he tries to take Gohan body but Goku intercepts it changing his body back.

Ginyu in his own body see Vegeta "only one choice," said the captain.

"Change now," said Ginyu as his beam flies at the Saiyan prince. Goku thinking fast grabs a frog and throws it into the beam forcing Ginyu into the frog's body and the frog into Ginyu's body. Ginyu's body start to hops around as Vegeta smile "Good look `Ginyu; maybe I should make frog legs," said Vegeta as he places his foot over the frog "I don't want frog gut on my boot," said Vegeta as he lets Ginyu hop away.

Vegeta," said Naruto. Does this ship have a healing pod?" asked Naruto.

"Yes we need to get Kakarot healed so we have a chance against Freeza," said Vegeta.

Naruto sigh "you are right; none of us by ourselves can beat the Freeza; we will need Goku," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan and Krillin help Goku into the pod to heal as Vegeta give Naruto and other two fighters some armor.

Naruto shakes his "I have the one from my days in Anbu," said the blond as he takes out a scroll and places his hand on the seal with grey armor appearing.

"Mr. Naruto; what is Anbu?" asked Gohan.

It is the second strongest ninja in the village next to the leader. They do dangerous mission mostly assassination and for female seduction as well," said Naruto.

"You where an assassin and ninja?" asked Krillin.

I told you I am older than most human due to my family for long life. My real age is 525," said Naruto

"So you have a lot of experience," said Vegeta.

"Yes I do; but it came at cost. I was twelve year old when I joined the village military," said Naruto. "My hands carry a lot of blood; Gohan; I hope you never have kill with your pure heart," said the blond.

"So you where in elite?" asked Vegeta.

Naruto laughed "no I was the dead last in my military academy; I was not a born genius but I was a genius of hard work to prove to myself and other that I can be great," said Naruto.

"You use third class as a negative; I consider it a blessing because if Goku was as you call yourself an elite his training would stagnate from the sheer cockiness that you have exhibited; since he was weak from the beginning he trained and surpassed all of his own expectations challenging stronger opponent so he can get strong," said Naruto.

"I was mistaken about Kakarot; I hope fight as an equal and an elite," said Vegeta.

But you shown to be stronger as well," said Vegeta. "I hope to fight you in the future to see where I stand," said the Prince.

Naruto nods his head "after we beat Freeza I will face in spar how does that sound," smiled Naruto.

"I look forward and to pound you into the ground," said Vegeta with a smirk.

"Did you think on what I said on immortality?" asked Naruto.

I will still seek it just become stronger," said the Prince

Naruto sigh "if that is your reason then will not get stronger," said the blond. "Find something or someone to protect than you will be strong," said Naruto.

The two earthling stare in amazement as Naruto is debating with Vegeta without getting in a fight with the blond bringing up good points.

"You three get some rest; I will take first watch," said Naruto as he looks out the window.

"How about you," asked Krillin?

The war I fought made me train to get conserve my energy with little sleep; I will be fine.

Vegeta head to the opposite wall and falls asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

End

A/N: Vegeta will slightly OC due to talking to Naruto. They will have a friendly rivalry. Vegeta will not be a Total as a slight but not completely. The pairing will be Bulma and Naruto. Vegeta will be with 18 and Krillin will be with that blue hair bitch Maron. Yamcha is going to be lonely because he sucks

Tein will be with Launch even though he is married to his job and training.

Tell me what you think of this chapter and I will start another obne later


	3. The Namek Saga second Part special

DBZ and Naruto are not mine

Naruto protector

The Namek Saga second Part of part 2 special

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was standing in front of the ship his senses on full alert. He frowned as he sensed the huge power at Guru Hut "He found Lord Guru," growled the blond.

Gohan and Krillin look worried "you serious?" asked Krillin.

Naruto closes his eyes "looks like Nail is going to take him on," said Naruto.

"Damn; Nail is not strong enough," said Naruto as he sensed a small power heading in this direction.

"It seems Dende is coming," said Naruto.

"I will go meet him," said Krillin. Naruto nods his head "go Krillin bring Dende here," said Naruto.

Naruto mediates as Krillin come back followed by Dende "Why are you here Dende?" asked Naruto.

"I brought the password for dragonballs," said the child.

"I hate to do this we have to wish your friend back," said Naruto.

"What about Vegeta?" asked Gohan.

Naruto sift "let ask him," said Naruto.

"Wish the one known as Piccolo and bring him here," said Vegeta as he walks up.

"What's with the change?" asked Naruto.

"I will fight Freeza with my own mortality and you have opened my eyes to my foolish dream; Naruto," said Vegeta.

Dende say the password as the dragon appears "what is your wish?" asked the Dragon.

Dende speak the language. Then make another wish as Piccolo is brought to the planet. Dende looks at Naruto "Naruto wish for planet to bring back," said Dende.

Naruto shakes his head "I am over that; but I do have one that will help greatly. Naruto turns and speak to the dragon in Namekian "it shall be done," said the Dragon.

"What did you wish for?" asked Vegeta.

Naruto smile "a gift for you Vegeta to give a slight edge," said the blond as a weapon appears in his hand. "What is this weapon?" asked Vegeta as he hold the weapon in his hand as it growls.

"That is a weapon of one of the great swordsman on my planet; that is known as Samahada; you are the wielder Vegeta," said Naruto.

"What does it do?" asked Vegeta.

Naruto fire at the sword and it absorbs the energy and Vegeta eyes widen "how did my ki just replenish," asked the Saiyan Prince.

It can transfer energy from an opponent to you and replenishes any you lost," said Naruto.

"I am not one to say this but thank you," said Vegeta.

"All of you will pay for taking away my immortality," said Freeza.

"To bad; should I care?" said Naruto.

Freeza eyes widen "I see so you survived how is your eye?" asked Freeza with a smirk.

Naruto puts his hand over the scar on his left eye "this is a remind of the planet that I failed to protect," said Naruto as his eyes opens reveling the Rinnegan "you might have given me this scar however I will repay you a thousand-fold," said Naruto as his ki flail around him "Freeza scouter start to show some number "impossible you're as strong as me," shouted the Tyrant.

Freeza scouter blows up "Seven Hundred Thousand," growled Freeza.

Naruto chuckles "yes that is only a fraction of my power," said Naruto.

Freeza smiles "well you are strong but this my first form," said Freeza as his body glow and he grows bigger with huge horn.

"You compensating for something with those horns," said Naruto.

Freeza growls but smiles "I am going kill you painfully," said Freeza as he brings his hand up and destroys the island.

Naruto blinks "and that was to prove what now," said the blond and fakes a yawn.

Freeza charges the blond `and punches him into a cliff. "All that talk and that is all you can do?" asked Freeza.

Rasengan," said Naruto as he slams the attack into Freeza.

Naruto stood where Freeza was and smiled "sorry did you say something?" asked the blond

Freeza smiles "right my second form is at 1 percent of my power no let kill all of you," said the Tyrant as he start to get strong "now I am at power of Two million," said Freeza in a deep voice.

Naruto start to shake "scared?" asked the tall villain.

"No I am excited," shouted Naruto his body glows and the Uzumaki symbol appears on his chest "you feel honored Freeza; you are the second to witness my Rikudo mode," said Naruto.

Vegeta was shakes "his power is on par with Freeza; impossible," said Vegeta.

"Good thing he is on our side," said Krillin as the two fighters stare at each other. And finally charges each other.

End the two part special for the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Changes; I gave Vegeta a weapon to use and he has changed and won't be an ass. Vegeta actually thought on what Naruto said and realized that the need of the many outweighs the needs of just him.

Naruto has been as strong as Freeza in his second so the fight will continue later. Naruto has several power up that will help him keep up with the Saiyan. He will help the human get stronger so they don't second tier to the SS. Naruto experience is much greater than anyone else and that is his true advantage. Vegeta will be slightly OC from being around Naruto.

That is it and this the second I meant to post on the last chapter but did not.


	4. The Namek Saga second Part 3

DBZ and Naruto are not mine

Naruto protector

The Namek Saga second Part 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto clashed with Freeza as the area they were fighting was becoming a scarred battle field. Freeza was growling as Naruto keep up the emotionless face. "How are you this strong?" asked Freeza.

"I have been training hard plus one of my moves has the training benefit "let me show you," said the blond.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as three hundred clone attack Freeza forcing him on the defense. Naruto watches as his clone continues their attack on the tyrant getting a lot hit on Freeza before being destroyed.

Naruto frown as his clones are wiped "so that is your game Freeza; how many can you do," thought Naruto as he growled.

Naruto block a punch from Freeza only to be hit with Freeza head impaling him in the chest with his horns "well that entertaining," said Freeza as he throws the former ninja into the ocean.

Freeza looks at the other four that stand in his way. "Next victim," he said in a deep voice.

The water glows red but no one can see the red outline. Back at the healing pod Goku eyes remain close "Naruto power just drop" said the Saiyan warrior in his head.

Vegeta power up as does the other two and they fire volleys at Freeza. The smoke clear and Freeza is seen standing with his arms crossed "nice try," he said

Special Beam Cannon," said gruff voice as a beam of purple energy swirling around forces Freeza to dodges.

Piccolo appears "Mr. Piccolo," said Gohan

"Naruto must have let Freeza hit him; but why," asked Piccolo in his head.

"Where is Naruto," said the voice of Nail.

He was impaled by Freeza," said Dende

"Well' let's hold off this thug until Naruto heals himself," said Nail in Piccolo body causing every too looked shocked.

"What are you all talking about," said Freeza. I killed that fool he is dead," he said making Piccolo to smirk.

You made a mistake Freeza," said Piccolo.

"Naruto is healing himself; according to the Namekian you failed to kill and is now merged with me," said Piccolo.

Piccolo takes his turban off and power up and charges the Freeza and begin to fight a stalling battle. Piccolo get sent into a rock formation and hit by death laser "is that all Namekian," said Freeza.

Light Grenade," said Piccolo as he fires a ki blast that explodes when it hit Freeza. "You're not so tough; maybe it is over kill against Naruto if you can't handle me," said Piccolo.

"What do you mean?" asked Freeza.

"Simple Naruto was holding back to see what you where hiding," said Piccolo

"Freeza how many forms do you really have," said Naruto who flies out of the water with no injuries.

"Four all together," said Freeza causing everyone even Naruto to look surprised "so my senses where right," said the blond

"One thing Freeza that you should know," said Naruto said Naruto his power start to rise past his last level "I am one fifth Saiyan of the Uzumaki house," said Naruto making Vegeta to gasp "no way," said Vegeta.

"What's wrong?" asked Gohan

"His house of Uzumaki is the second strongest family next to the royal house; but that is not why they where respect," said Vegeta.

"The Uzumaki house where mystics who can take out armies and where one of the greatest allies of the royal house of Vegeta. They say the Uzumaki house could have taken over the planet easily but they had more honor and always kept their alliance and loyalty's to my family. They where some of the wisest Siayan and we used them as adviser," said Vegeta

Naruto floated down "someone in the council betrayed my family," said the blond.

The House that Nappa was from; pinned evidence of an Uzumaki coup. The leader of the house heard of it and did the unthinkable "he asked for his clan to be stripped of rank and statues under one condition safe guard off the planet into exile. How King Vegeta; Vegeta's grandfather refused and try to pardon the Uzumaki. The leader shows his loyalties to the Saiyan. By accepting the penalties. The last thing he said to Vegeta was this planet cannot get started in a civil war. Offering his apologies the clan was banished off the planet by King Vegeta the First with great sorrow," said Naruto

He turns his rage on to Nappa family killing all the conspirators in public execution but sparing those who where loyal. They were reduced to low class warriors and worked their way back up over the centuries," said Vegeta.

I believe if we had the Uzumaki we could have driven Freeza back," said Vegeta.

Freeza smiled interesting story," said the Tyrant.

Naruto smiles "there is one thing you forgot Freeza; a Saiyan power increases after even near fatal injury; I am no exception," said the blond as his power skyrockets past Freeza.

Freeza chuckles and transforms out of his second state in to his third state which is a long head with spike all over his body.

Freeza turns his attention to Naruto and charges the blond but is kicked by Naruto into a rock face. Naruto flies at Freeza shooting Ki blast at him. The rock face is destroyed by the repeated volley of Naruto attack.

Freeza growls flies up slight injured "impressive for a monkey," said the Tyrant a he starts to fire beams at Naruto who blocks all of them with his hand.

Gohan was smiling "go you have him on the ropes," said the half Saiyan.

Naruto was currently fighting hand to hand "damn it; I got to end this fight before he transforms," thought Naruto.

He is sent back by a kick as Piccolo goes in as well. But beaten by being shot at by invisible bullets in his body.

Freeza chuckles "you have certainly given me a warm up but now to transform," said Freeza as his body glows and he gets shorter with a bald head "I must say your friend Naruto was it is quite a powerful warrior," said Freeza.

Vegeta growls "I will now fight you Freeza and prepare to witness the Legendary Super Siayan," said Vegeta as he charges the Tyrant and start to fight with his sword. Freeza just keeps dodging with no effort. "I am sorry Vegeta; but are you trying?" asked Freeza mockingly.

"I will kill you with the power of the Super Saiyan," said Vegeta who fire a blast at Freeza who stands there getting hit "what was that Vegeta; is that all?" said Freeza.

Vegeta growls "impossible how are my attacks not even hurting you?" said Vegeta as he grabbed by Freeza and punch repeatedly in the back. Freeza drops him "time to say goodbye Vegeta," said Freeza as he gets ready to deliver the final blow only to turns his head and see Goku there  
"good I made it in time," said Goku.

"You must be Freeza," said Goku.

Naruto flies back "careful he is strong," said blond

Freeza growls "why won't you die?" he asked.

It is very hard to kill me," said Naruto

Goku turns to Naruto "take Piccolo; and get to the ship with everyone," said Goku.

Freeza fires beam at Goku who blocks it with no effort "what is it with Saiyan interfering with my plans," growled Freeza.

Freeza turns to Vegeta who is struggling to get back to his feet and fires a beam in his chest killing him in an instant. "At least I killed someone," he said.

"Goku be careful; I will be back when everyone get to the ship," said Naruto as everyone start to fly away.

"None of you are leaving," said Freeza as he fire a blast at Dende killing him as well.

Gohan turns his head "Dende," he said

Goku growls "you monster; he was a child and you killed him," said the Saiyan hero.

Naruto flies to the ship holding Piccolo with Gohan and Krillin. Naruto carries an injured Piccolo to a bed "stay here I will grab the one you called Bulma," said Naruto.

Naruto flies out and see Bulma looking up "are you Bulma?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," she said.

We need to get you to the ship Goku came in. Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo are already at the ship," said Naruto.

Bulma frown "how do I know you don't work for Freeza?" she asked.

Naruto sigh "I don't have time for this; I need to get you to the ship so I can help you friend named Goku," said the blond.

Bulma sigh "fine," she said as Naruto scoops her up and flies back to the ship.

He get there and does not see Krillin or Gohan "where the hell did they go; I hope they did not go back," said Naruto.

"Stay here; I will find the other two; they probably went back to help with the fight," said Naruto as he flies off.

Bulma growl "why am I always left behind?" she shouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto saw the two as Goku was fighting with Freeza and they seemed evenly matched. Naruto frowned "Freeza is toying with him," thought Naruto.

Goku flies back "Kiao Ken time 20," said Goku as red ki appears over his body as he charges Freeza and start to trade blows only to be sent in to the water. You do realize you are no match for me; I am only 1 percent," said Freeza making Naruto eyes widen as well as everyone else's.

Goku keeps failing to land a hit on Freeza. Goku flies up and puts his hands to the sky "Goku is that the Sprit bomb?" asked Krillin.

Naruto growls "I will hold Freeza off while Goku gathers the energy," said the blond as he rushes Freeza and blocks him from getting closer to Goku.

Freeza attack Naruto who start to block all of his punches and counter attack. Naruto forms an orb "Rasengan," he shouts slamming the attack into Freeza sending him into a cliff.

Naruto floats in place as Freeza charges him and punches the blond sending him into the ocean "done," said Goku as the spirit bomb hovers over the planet.

Freeza looks up "what the hell is that," he shouted as Goku fires it at the Tyrant sending him in to the ground with the attack struggling to push it back "how I lose," said Freeza as he hits the ground causing the spirit bomb to explode.

"Were did it," said Goku.

Naruto got back on land "good job Goku," said Naruto as the other two starts to cheer.

Way to go dad," said Gohan.

Naruto closes his eyes "no," said Naruto.

"Naruto what wrong?" asked Goku.

Your attack did not kill him; I senses negative energy," said Naruto making everyone eyes widen.

"You're all die; I will start with the full monkey," said Freeza as you see him standing on a cliff and fire a beam at Goku.

Naruto slams into Goku pushing him out of harms way Naruto gets shot in the chest. Naruto fall down with his face in the dirty.

You're next," said Freeza as he fire a beam at Krillin sending him into the air and blowing him.

Goku eyes widen "Krillin," shouted Goku as he clenches his fist.

You monster," said Goku as his hair turn blond then back to black.

"I won't allow you to get away with this," said the Saiyan as his hair turn again then reverts back.

Monster; I won't allow you," said Goku as he final scream, with rage and hair become blond with Teal eyes.

"Gohan take Naruto; he is still alive and ghet to the ship," said Goku.

"Dad you need help," said Gohan

"Gohan I am already pissed get the hell to the ship," said Goku.

Gohan nods his head "right; dad," he said as he carries Naruto body and flies to the ship.

You have no regard for any living thing; the innecent and children. You kjilled everyone in you way and you are2 going to pay," said Goku.

Freeza looks on "what are you?" he asked.

"I am the hope of the universe. I am the light that shines in the darkness. I help any who scream in pain. Ally to good. Nightmare to you," shouted Goku.

I am Son Goku and I am a Super Saiyan," said Goku

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

End Chapter

A/N: I changed as lot in this chapter, Freeza was forced to power because Naruto was stronger the his first two form and equal to his third. Naruto is as strong as Goku before the Super Saiyan. I had to make Naruto part Saiyan so his son can transform. Trunk will be Naruto son with the same name.

Vegeta will not be a prick because Vegeta is one favorite character. Next to Tein and Piccolo and I do like Mr. Satan because he is funny but help out lot after he is introduced during the Cell games and contributed to Cell defeat. Look up that fight. Enough rambling next chapter might be shorter or not it depend what I add. Naruto cannot turn Super Saiyan due to the seal and Kyuubi. I will throw that out right now.

Now a word for are sponser.

:Hey this the Prince Vegeta. This story can't go on without money so buy my scouter and you too can say "it's over nine thousand!" 

Call this number `1800-Scouter-9000 and review . Now where is my money," 

A bag of money is handed to Vegeta


	5. The End of Freeza

DBZ and Naruto are not mine

Naruto protector

The End of Freeza

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Naruto injuries healed and he sat up "what happened?" asked the blond as he turns to Gohan.

"Freeza killed Krillin and dad transformed into a Super Saiyan," said Gohan.

This fight is past my level," thought Naruto.

Guardian Namikaze," said a voice.

"What?" asked Naruto as he looks around

"This is King Kai we have a plan; the Earth Dragonballs are back and have summoned the dragon," said King Kai.

"We need you to not interfere with Goku's fight and are going teleport you with everyone we have revived with Namekian dragonballs," said the Kai.

King Kai we used all of the wishes," said Naruto.

"Yes but we are going to make you a conduct with the Dragonballs and we can make one wish," said King Kai.

Naruto thinks "that might work King Kai due to me being the guardian of my planet I can revive the dragon but only for a few minute because I am not a Namekian," said the blond.

"Flare you Ki; it should cause the dragon appear with your own holy Ki," said King Kai.

Naruto flare his ki as the Giant dragon appears. Naruto closes his eyes "Dende," said Naruto through the link King Kai made.

Dende who was revived with all of the Namekian and Vegeta looks up "Naruto," said Dende.

"I need you to make a wish to the Dragon; wish for everyone but Goku and Freeza to go to Planet Earth," said Naruto.

Dende looks up "right," he said as he flies to the dragon.

Vegeta was flying to Freeza to help fight the Tyrant until Dende made the wish and everyone on the planet disappears except the two fighters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

On earth the Namekian on the planet and the earthling appear in a grassy plane.

Naruto look around and smiled "King Kai plan worked," said Naruto.

Naruto frowned "I wonder," thought the blond as he pulls out a crystal ball as goes through hand seals. "I still have the Hokage crystal ball," said Naruto as Vegeta; Piccolo; and Gohan crowed around.

Goku is seen fighting Freeza on the dying planet "dad," said Gohan.

Naruto smiles "Goku will be fine young Gohan; trust him," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The fight continues until Freeza is cut in half by his own attack "what now Goku," thought Naruto.

Goku did something to shock everyone by giving Freeza some of his energy so he can survive.

Freeza in a fit of Rage turn the energy against Goku; forcing the hero to destroy the Tyrant with a blast incinerating the villain.

Goku franticly fly back to Freeza ship and tries to get it started but can't as the planet explodes; with Goku on it.

Naruto closes his eyes "I don't sense Goku ki," whispered Naruto.

Gohan fall down "dad," he said.

Naruto look in the distance and sees a jet coming in "who are they?" he asked.

A woman with black hair, an old man and a pig run out of the landed jet "where is my baby?" asked the woman.

Naruto looks on as the woman runs up to Gohan and hugs him "that must be his mother," though Naruto as he sheds a tear.

Naruto walks up to Gohan "where is Goku?" asked the woman.

Naruto sigh "I hate to say this but Goku is dead. He sacrificed his life to kill a great evil," said Naruto.

The woman starts to cry as Naruto walks up to her "your son," said Naruto as the woman looked.

"Gohan; you should be proud of your son for fighting bravely," said the blond.

"I am very proud of him," she said. "What is your name young man," said the woman

Gohan chuckles as does Piccolo and Vegeta "what so funny?" asked the female.

"If anything how old do you think I am young lady?" asked the blond in amusement.

"Aren't you in your twenties?" she asked.

Naruto smiles "I am glad I look young for my age," said Naruto.

"525 year old," said Naruto.

"I am older then that young man over there," said the blond pointing to the old man.

"I do not introduce my; I am Namikaze Naruto," said the blond

"I am Son Chi Chi," said the woman with a bow.

"A pleasure Mrs. Son," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moori walks to Naruto "Lord Guru has passed on and given me the title of Elder," said Moori.

Naruto smiles "congratulation," said the blond. "The dragonballs will be back in a year?" asked Naruto.

"Yes they will," said Moori.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It has been five month since the battle on Namek and Naruto was relaxing at Capsule Corp. Dr. Briefs taught the Namekian how to play poker. Vegeta left the planet for training.

A year after the battle on Namek

Naruto has gotten close with Bulma as his gentleman like behavior was a plus in the young woman eyes. The two started to date to Yamcha's dismay. Naruto was currently meditating trying in the garden in the Capsule Corp. Bulma walked up "Naruto-kun what are you doing?" she asked.

"Thinking about my past Bulma-chan," said Naruto

Naruto smiled "I was also trying to think of a way to ask for your hand in marriage," said Naruto as he reveals a box with a ring with three gem; ruby; sapphire and diamond. The Namekian all look at Naruto as does the Z fighter all who were revived. Bulma has tear going down her face "I accept," she said as she hug Naruto causing a cheer amongst all of the assembled aliens and humans.

"Does my father know?" asked Bulma.

Naruto smiled "yes," he said.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking to the office. "Mr. Briefs" said Naruto as the elder man turns to Naruto "yes what do you need Naruto?" he asked_

_Naruto goes on his hand and knees "I would like to ask for your daughter hand in marriage," said Naruto._

_The kind man chuckles "I can think of no one better to protect my daughter; I would be happy to grant you my blessing," said the old man._

_Naruto has his head on the ground "thank you," said Naruto._

_End Flashback_

That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard," said Gohan mother.

"When is the wedding?" asked Krillin.

"I made it in two months so we can have my adoptive family from Namek to be at the ceremony," said the blond.

The two month came and gone as the wedding went off without a hitch. Naruto had also start to train the earth special warrior so they can have a slight in battle.

The Namekian final got their planet back from a wish from the earth dragon a year later and left their host.

Naruto was at Capsule Corp training Yamcha when Dr. Briefs walks out "Vegeta should be coming back for fuel sometime soon," said the Doctor.

Naruto closes his eyes "he is arriving now," said Naruto as the ship land in the back yard. Naruto throw his human student a towel to dry off.

Naruto walks to the ship "hey Vegeta; was you training successful?" asked the blond.

Partially," said the Saiyan as he lifts Samahada on his shoulder "it was bitch to master this sword even with the scrolls you gave me," said the Vegeta.

"Was it worth it?" asked Naruto.

"Let spar and we can find out," said the prince with a smirk.

"Not today Vegeta; take a shower and relax for a bit," said Naruto.

"That sounds a lot better," said Vegeta.

Vegeta is told where the shower is "congrats on losing you single life and becoming a married man," said the Prince.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Over the planet a ship circular ship is seen flying in space "sp that is Earth," said a voice.

Yes; this is the home of that filthy monkey who attacked me," said metallic voice.

I can't wait to see the monkey face when everyone he knows is dead," said the voice.

Well Freeza; let's land," said the other voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Capsule Corp Naruto was training Yamcha with Krillin watching. "You have worked hard Yamcha so I have a gift for you," said the blond.

Yes sensei," said the desert bandit.

Naruto unrolls a scroll and put his on it "this is the weapon that was used by sensei of one my friends," said the blond as two trench knives appear "these knives can become sharper than any sword," said the blond. Channel some ki through it and you can cut any metal," said Naruto.

Thank you sensei," said Yamcha.

Naruto head snap up and Vegeta runs out wearing a pink shirt "Naruto it is Freeza. He survived the battle," said Vegeta.

"We will have to head them off," said Naruto as the four fighter fly to Freeza direction and are joined up by Tien; Chiaotzu and Gohan. They land in a rocky area and see Piccolo.

Naruto closes his eyes "I sees two high power levels same ki signature which they must be related," said Naruto.

Vegeta growl "must be Cold his father," said the Prince.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto looks on as the ship flies over them as Naruto stand there with no emotion and his eyes dart to a rock formation "I sensed a high power level," thought Naruto

Freeza who has a robot body walks out with a man that looks like Freeza second form followed by fifty soldiers. "Well give the command Freeza," said the taller warrior.

"Soldier; I want you to murder everything on this planet," said Freeza.

The thirty solider fly off but are cut to piece. Naruto eyes narrow as a teen with purple hair flies down with a sword and a jacket from capsule corp. "Hard to find good help; right Freeza," said the boy.

What is his power level?" asked King Cold as a soldier clicks his scouter "it's only 500," said one of them as they laugh at the teen.

Get him," shouted one of the soldiers as they all charge but are killed by the young man.

"I guess I will kill some time and you two," said the boy.

"You might be slightly stronger than my soldiers but I strongest in the universe," said Freeza

"Then I guess so you a Super Saiyan and I am not talking about Goku," said the teen as he yells and his purple hair turn blond and sticks up making Naruto eyes widen "so he is a Saiyan," thought Naruto.

It should only Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and me," thought the blond.

Unless he is off spring of one of the Saiyans," he thought. "Did he travel through time?" That is the only thing that make sense and why here; why now," thou4ght the blond as he closes his eyes and read his mind "impressive mental defense," thought Naruto as he gives up and looks as the boy stares the two villains.

The boy punches Freeza "you will die monkey," said Freeza `as launch a death ball at the planet but caught by the boy.

I was expecting more," said the boy as he throws it back forcing Freeza to dodge "Burning Slash Attack," said the boy as he cut Freeza and blast him with a ki blast.

King Cold was shaking but composes himself "I must say that was very impressive," said the man.

"Can I hold your sword for a moment? A weapon of such grace must be admired by an enthusiast," said King Cold.

The boy smiles "sure; but I would like it back," said Teen as he hand the weapon to Cold.

"A marvelous weapon; I wonder could you have beaten my son with it?" he asked

"Tell me your opinion," said the boy.

"Very well; I believe without this weapon you nothing," said King Cold as he charges the boy with the sword. He swing down but it is caught by the boy and is then kill by a blast to the chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto frown "he is strong but he is not a threat from what I feel about this boy," thought Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

End

I will end right there

A/N: Naruto is now married to Bulma. Naruto like I said has one of the best mind to dicyper people and their intent. He knows the boy is the son of someone but he is blocking the familiar ki that Naruto senses to find out people family line. Yes Yamcha will not suck nor will the other human fighter. Naruto will train them to be as strong as Freeza in his third form. Maybe final form for Krillin and Tein because they will be the stronger human. That also mean Yamcha will last longer the thirty second against the enemies. Naruto can revive the dragon but for a shot while because he is not Namekian but is a fomer guardian so he does that ability but only for a shot while. Please review.


	6. Android Saga Part 1

0DBZ and Naruto are not mine

Naruto protector

Android Saga Part 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The boy flies up to the group making everyone except Naruto get into a stance.

Goku should be landing nearby in two hours," said the boy making Naruto eyes narrow "that prove my theory," thought the blond.

How do you know?" asked Bulma who appeared during the fight. "Are you a fan of his?" asked Bulma.

"You could say that," said the boy. Everyone flies away with Naruto holding Bulma.

"Naruto; how should I put this," she said

"You're pregnant?" asked the blond.

Yes; how did you," she started to say.

I sensed another ki in your body," said Naruto.

But that would mean," thought the blond as he looks at the teen flies ahead of everyone.

"Is he," Naruto eyes narrowed. "Why did that boy come to this time," he thought.

Bulma what do you want name the baby?" asked Naruto.

"How about Trunks?" she said.

"That is nice name," said Naruto.

The fighters land and wait. Naruto walks up to the youth. Naruto gets next "why have you traveled back in time?" asked Naruto in a whisper making the boys eyes widen in horror "how did you?" he asked.

Simple," said Naruto. There are only a few Saiyan left; which mean you are the son one of the Saiyans here," said Naruto.

"Tell me; who are your mother and father boy?" asked Naruto

"I can't tell you for a reason you should be aware off," said the boy.

"You do know your mother is pregnant Trunks; you will not disappear," said Naruto.

"You dangerously perceptive; father," said the boy named Trunk with resignation.

Naruto closes his eyes and breathe "I will ask again; son what is going on in the future to travel to the past?" asked Naruto.

I will tell you when Goku comes," said Trunks.

The heroes wait for two hour as a small pod crash lands. The door open and Goku walks out with a silly outfit "Hey how did you guy know I was coming?" asked the hero.

Bulma points to Trunks. "This young man knew when and where you were landing," said the genius.

Really?" asked Goku.

"He must know you or is a fan of yours," said Bulma.

"I have never met him," said a confused Goku.

The boy walks up "Goku I need to talk and Naruto," said Trunks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The two nod their head and fly to the distance. The three land in the distance as Trunk looks at Goku "thanks for taking care of Freeza. I was heading back but he had a head start and I thought I would have to come a lot sooner," said Goku.

"What do you mean?" asked Trunks.

Naruto looks at Goku "I could have gotten here in an instant," said Goku.

I see; I didn't need to step in," said Trunks.

"My name is Trunks; I would like to see you Goku transform to Super Saiyan," said the young teen.

Goku yells as his hair turns blond "what now friend?" said Goku

"Now we will both be Super Saiyan," said Trunks as he transforms as well.

Trunk takes out his sword and bring it down on Goku an inch from his face "why did not make any attempt to dodge?" asked the Teen

"I read your thoughts; I knew you would not hit me with the blade," said Goku.

Incredible but now I aim to kill," said Trunks as Naruto smiles.

Goku bring a finger up and surrounds it with ki as Trunk slash his sword rapidly only for it to be blocked by Goku's finger.

"This great you will be able to tip the balance of the future threat," said Trunks.

Naruto frown "so why did you come to this time?" asked Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Three years from now two unstoppable killing machines will appear thirty miles south of South City and everyone you know will be gone," said Trunks.

Goku frown "are they aliens?" asked Naruto.

No; they are androids created here on earth; their creator is Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon," said Trunk causing Goku eyes to widen "I defeated him," said Goku.

Trunks nods his head "you're a good person Goku; but that is battle you should have fought to the end," said Trunk.

"Wait is no one helping?" asked Goku.

"They can't; during the fighting; The Earth Special Forces get wiped out; yes everyone but Vegeta and Gohan," said Trunk.

'Vegeta dies a year later looking for survivors and Gohan dies protecting me," said Trunk.

When do I die?" asked Naruto

"You die holding off the Androids for the civilian to escape. From my understanding is that you try to take the two out by killing yourself but it fails," said Trunk.

"What about me do I die fighting?" asked Goku.

"No you beforehand due to heart virus; it is radical virus; you will hear about it soon," said Trunks.

Goku punch his hand "man what a waste; I don't even get a crack at the androids," said Goku.

Trunk look up "you still want to fight even after all I told you?" asked the youth.

Goku looks up "all fights are scary but we have to at least attempt to fight these androids," said Goku.

Trunk smiles "my mother was right you are amazing," said Trunk.

Your mother; am I going to meet her or do I know her already?" asked Goku.

"You already know her," said Trunk.

"Who is she?" asked Goku.

Trunk point to where everyone else is "Bulma is you mother; but who is your father?" asked Goku.

Naruto puts up his hand showing his ring "Naruto you're married to Bulma?" asked Goku.

Yes Goku; Bulma is already pregnant so I don't need to be left in the dark," said Naruto.

Father confronted me after I killed Freeza and told me that my mother is pregnant," said Trunk.

Goku looks at Naruto and back at Trunk "congratulation," said the Saiyan hero.

Listen Goku; I am going to give you cure for the virus. There isn't a cure when you get it but we developed one after you died," said Trunks.

Naruto smile "Goku can you give me a moment?" asked Naruto.

"Sure Naruto," said Goku.

He flies back to his friend as Naruto turns to his future son "Trunks; I want you to know I am proud of the man you have become and I hope you stay strong," said Naruto.

"Thank you father," said Trunks as he struggle to hold back tears

"I am sorry I was not there to see you grow up," said the blond.

I knew father; I have to go," said Trunks.

Trunks; takes out a small device and throws it reveling a machine. He gets in it and disappears.

Naruto flies back to the groups "so what did the kid want?' asked Yamcha.

Well we talked about nothing important," said Goku.

"I will tell them," said Naruto.

Naruto explains to them what the boy told him without revealing his name making everyone look down "so three years," said Piccolo.

Naruto nods his head "that is correct," said Naruto.

"We will have to train hard for the next three year to change the future," said Vegeta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

End chapter

A/N: Short chapter next one will be longer and will be the attack on the city by 19 and 20


	7. Android Saga Part 2

DBZ and Naruto are not mine

Naruto protector

Android Saga Part 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was training with Tien and Chiaotzu. It has been three year since the arrival of the time traveler and Naruto had taught most of the human fighter to get their fighting strength up to new heights. He was standing in front of Tein "you ready?" asked Naruto

Tein nods his head "Tein; I don't think I will be of much use," said Chiaotzu.

Naruto sighs "you will be fine Chiaotzu; just remember what I taught you," said the blond.

"Let's go master," said Tein.

The three fly off and head to battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto lands and sees the other fighters "hey guys," said Naruto.

Piccolo looks at Naruto as he is wear Zabuza's sword on his back in a holster "Piccolo have you mastered the sword.

Piccolo smirks "thanks to you; I have mastered it; especial when I increase my size," said Piccolo.

Krillin is holding the snake sword as Tein has the Lighting sword of the Second Hokage.

Gohan is holding the Kiba Fang used by Raiga in holster on his back.

"Good everyone is here," said Goku. Naruto frown "why did Bulma show up," said Naruto as a jet lands and Bulma walks out with a two year old baby "Bulma why did you bring our child?" asked Naruto.

I wanted to see the androids," she said.

Fine you can stay but stay at a distance so you and Trunks don't get caught in the fighting," said the blond.

Two hours pass as the Z fighter wait for the androids "the boy was wrong," said Yamcha.

Naruto closes his eyes "it could be the timeline might have changed slightly," said Naruto.

"I wonder; they are android; they won't have a life force," said Naruto as a jet appears with a fat samurai.

"Hey Yajirobe," said Krillin.

"Are you here to fight," asked Gohan.

"No way; I have senzu beans from Korin," said the man.

"Now you have them; I am leaving," he said as he get in his jet and flies away.

After he leaves the jet is hit by a beam destroying it. "There they are," said Goku as the two figure head to the city.

The fighters go to the city and land "split up; if you find them flare you ki," said Naruto.

The fighter split up and looks around the city. Yamcha is walking around part of the city that was hit when he sees an old man and a fat man "guys get out here there are androids here," said Yamcha.

The old man turn to him making Yamcha gasp at the symbol on their hat "guy I found them," he said as pulls out the trench knives and flares his ki "Yamcha power level 200,000." said the fat android.

"You deal with him 19, said the old man.

Yamcha charges and punched the android but misses as cut appears on the robots cheek "how did you," said 19.

"We will take your energy," said 19 as he attack the Z fighter grabbing his neck "now you energy is mine," said the fat android with metallic voice.

Yamcha eyes dull as he thrown to the ground "we have more coming 19," said 20

The Z fighter land as Naruto rushes to Yamcha hands glowing green as placed on Yamcha prom form "he will be fine just lost some energy," though Naruto.

"Goku we are here by Dr Gero's orders to kill you," said 20

"Fine but this is not good place to fight," said Goku.

"You are correct many innocents will get in our way; I make sure they do not," said 20 as his eyes glow red blasting the city killing a lot of people.

No," shouted Goku as he punch the android forcing his hat to fall off.

"Leave the people out of this," said Goku.

19 chuckles "there are no more people to leave out," said the robot.

"You disagree with my methods; then you can take us a battle location," said 20.

The fighters fly off and past several islands "this is far enough," said the old man as he lands on an island with rock.

Naruto looks around "I see a battle site to help you hide should you need to flee," said Naruto.

"I don't have any data on you," said 20.

"You're in for a surprise," said Naruto

"Did you monitor our battle in space?" asked Piccolo.

"No we had all the info to make probable power increase," said 20

Piccolo smirk "then you don't know Goku can transform to Super Saiyan," said Piccolo.

20 frowns "Super Saiyan?" asked the android

Goku yell turning his hair blond "a minor miscalculation; 19 kill him," said the old man.

Goku charges the android and punches him in the face. Goku goes on the assault throwing the android around like a rag doll. Naruto frown "something is wrong; Goku power level dropping," thought Naruto.

Go dad," said Gohan.

Piccolo was looking on and growling "not good," he said making Gohan look at him.

"What's wrong Mr. Piccolo?" asked Gohan

"Goku is getting weaker," said Piccolo as Goku is sent into the ground.

The fat android jumps on him and hold his throat "no he's taking Goku energy," said Krillin.

Piccolo and Gohan let get in there," said Naruto.

A foot send the androids back as Vegeta decked in his armor flies down "Kakarot you fool; you knew you might catch the virus why did you fight first," said the Prince as he grabs his Samahada.

"Vegeta is here," said 20.

"I will handle the fat ass," said Vegeta.

"I will show you a real Super Saiyan," he said as he yell and his hair turn yellow.

"Not him too," said 20.

19 charges "Brat take your father and give him the antidote," said Vegeta. Gohan take Goku and flies him to safety.

"Well let's see fight someone who is healthy," said Vegeta as he sends the android back with a punch.

19 grabs Vegeta arm "now I will take all of your energy," he said right before his arms pulled right off.

19 backs up "tell me can you feel fear?" asked Vegeta as 19 tries to run "Big Bang attack," said Vegeta destroy the android.

20 flinch "damn got to get out of here," he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks appears "what that is not the android I fought," said Trunk.

So it did change slightly," he said.

He flies to the power level and see the other Android. "That is not the one in my time," he thought

20 back away "I have no data on this newcomer," he thought.

He sees Bulma on a cliff "perfect," he thought as he fires a beam at the cliff causing it to collapses "No Bulma," said Naruto as he flies to his wife and catches her.

Damn that cowered," said Piccolo as 20 blasts the ground making a smoke screen as he flies low and leaves the site.

Trunks and others go to Naruto "Thanks honey," said Bulma.

Naruto growls "Yamcha take Bulma out of here; we will deal with this androids," said Naruto.

Yamcha nods his head "I will take them to Kami house," said Yamcha. Bulma is flown by Yamcha to the island.

Naruto flies off "he is pissed," said Krillin.

"I hope Yenma has mercy on that fool's soul because Naruto will show no mercy," said Vegeta

They all leave follow Naruto as he chases the Android.

Trunk tells the other of the Androids he was talking about; telling them they are much stronger then the one they just fought.

Naruto smiles "he doesn't I know had Goku place a seal on him when he punched the old man," said Naruto as he sees 20 landed as open an entrance "I will unleash Androids 17 and 18," said the android.

"You are gpoing to do no such thing," he said as the android pushes a button on a controller unlocking the two pod leaving the third one closes.

A blond female and black haired male walks out "Hello doctor," said the male.

Good seems the defect is taken care of," he said.

Naruto fire a blast into the lair; killing the old android but everything is still in one piece. Let us see what is in this pod," said the male.

Trunk and others arrive "blast those two," shouted the teen as all of the fighter blast the two Androids. "The male opens the pod reveling a orange haired man with green armor "well let us go; they are beneath us," said the male.

They walk out a Vegeta growl "how dare they disregard me," he said.

Vegeta flies off "Trunks I am going after Vegeta come if you want," said Naruto as he flies to after the prince.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Next one will be a two on two fight and Vegeta getting whopped.

A/N: Please review


End file.
